Samurai Attack
Samurai Attack ''is the fourth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan, Pikachu, Leaf, and Gary are all waiting at Nurse Joy’s counter anxiously. Declan has noticeable bags under his eyes. Finally, Nurse Joy and Chansey come out from the back room with Charmander in a stretcher. Charmander looks stronger than last episode and seems content, if not tired. Declan: Charmander! He’s okay! Pikachu, Leaf, and Gary cheer while Nurse Joy smiles and Charmander walks slowly into Declan’s arms, cooing softly. Declan tears up, smiling. Declan: I’m so glad you’re okay, little buddy. Nurse Joy: If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened last night? Declan: Well… A montage of the events of last episode is shown, highlighting Declan’s dream, battle with the Raticate, and the capture of Charmander. Nurse Joy frowns. Nurse Joy: Oh dear. It sounds as if you had quite the night. If you don’t mind, may I see your stomach? Declan: My stom… He lifts up his shirt and gasps upon noticing a very bad burn on his stomach. Declan: What?! Nurse Joy: Just as I thought. The pain you experienced when you first held Charmander must have been his tail flame. Though it was weakened, it was still hot enough to leave a very bad burn. And since it’s gone so long without treatment, I doubt there’s anything we can do about an immediate fix. The group gasps as Nurse Joy digs through a drawer. She pulls out a container of some ointment. Nurse Joy: Rub this on the burn twice a day until it’s healed completely. And please be careful from here on out. I don’t want to hear about my cousins about bone injuries or anything of the sort! Leaf: Your cousins? Nurse Joy: Every pokemon center is run by a Nurse Joy, and each one is my cousin, or second cousin, or whatnot. It’s family tradition! The group blinks in awe at this tidbit before thanking Nurse Joy and starting to walk out of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy: Wait! The group stops and turns. Nurse Joy: I forgot to mention… Since you boys are challenging the League, I advise that you skip this city’s gym for now. The leader is very strong and has no enforced handicap, and I’d hate to see you waste time on him now while you’re just beginners. However, there is a gym in Pewter City, right through Viridian Forest, that’s perfect for beginners! I think you should test your skills there. Gary: Will do! Declan: Thank you, Nurse Joy! The group exits the pokemon center. Declan has Pikachu on his shoulder and is carrying Charmander in his arms, careful not to touch his tail. Charmander’s head is nuzzled into his chest. Leaf: It looks like Charmander likes you already! Gary: I can’t say I blame him. You should’ve seen the way Declan fought for him last night. Declan says nothing as they continue walking. He watches Charmander with close contentment. Leaf and Gary continue small talk, all of it fading into the background as Declan has an inner monologue. Declan: ''Why was it that I knew about Charmander last night? What was that vision? What would’ve happened if I wasn’t fast enough? What if Pikachu wouldn’t have woken up? What if… Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Whatever happened, happened. But what now? With my burn? Will that limit my travel? My health? My potential to train pokemon? What abo-'' Leaf: Declan! Declan snaps back to attention. Declan: Huh? Gary: It’s like you zoned out or something. Anyways, we’re almost to Viridian Forest. It’s pretty scary looking so you gotta stay alert, okay. Declan: Uh, yeah, of course. Charmander: Char! He scratches Declan’s chest lightly and looks up at him expectantly. Declan smiles. Declan: Do you want to walk now? Charmander smiles and nods. Declan sets him down and he walks very close to him. Pikachu jumps down from Declan’s shoulder to join him and the two play as they enter the forest. Leaf: Aw, it’s so nice to see those two get along! Gary: Charmander’s gonna be a powerhouse battler some day, I can tell! Leaf hits him. Leaf: Gary! Is that all you can think about? Gary flinches and laughs sheepishly. Gary: I’m sorry, I’m sorry. The trees seem to thicken as they walk, nearly blocking the sun. Pokemon noises become more apparent as time goes on. The group is interrupted by a boy standing in their way. He is wearing gold-plated armor and a metal helmet. In one hand, he carries a pokeball, and in the other, a sword. This would all be a little less unusual if he didn’t appear to be no older than thirteen. Boy: Hey you! I’m Samurai, and I’m looking for a battle. He points at Declan. Samurai: You! Battle me! Declan looks shocked before he narrows his eyes and steps forward. Declan: I accept. Gary: Hey! I wanna- Leaf hits him before he can finish his sentence. Gary rolls his eyes and bites his tongue. Samurai grins. Samurai: Alright, Pinsir, let’s do this! He throws his pokeball and Pinsir is released, a brown beast of a bug with a scowl on its face and two pincers on its head. Leaf scans it with her pokedex. Pokedex: '''Pinsir, the stag beetle pokemon. It swings its long pincer horns wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.' Declan: Pinsir, huh? Pikachu, you ready! Pikachu goes to take battle stance, but is stopped by Charmander. Declan looks shocked and concerned. Declan: Are you sure, Charmander? Charmander huffs and spits a few embers into the air. Declan smiles. Declan: Alright then, Charmander, I choose you! Charmander takes battle stance against Pinsir. Gary pulls out his pokedex. Gary: I can’t believe I never scanned Charmander! Pokedex: Charmander, the lizard pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates its life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. Samurai: Pinsir, Vice Grip! Declan: Charmander, blind it with Smoke Screen! Pinsir charges Charmander, attempting to smash him between its pincers, but Charmander breathes smoke into his eyes and onto the battlefield with Smoke Screen. Declan: How’s your visibility, Charmander? Charmander: Char! Declan smiles. Declan: Ember! Samurai: Ah! Be careful Pinsir! Pinsir attempts to dodge but is hit by an onslaught of fire pellets. The smoke finally clears, and Samurai grins. Samurai: Use Seismic Toss! Declan’s eyes widen as Pinsir grabs Charmander in its mandibles and slams him to the ground. Charmander, however, gets up quickly, a new light in its eyes. Declan: Come on, let’s finish this now, Ember! However, instead of using Ember, Charmander releases one unsteady ball of fire. Declan narrows his eyes in interest. It hits Pinsir and explodes, knocking the beetle clean out. Samurai sighs and returns Pinsir to his pokeball. Wordlessly, he runs away. Gary, naturally, flips out. Gary: Wait! I still want to battle! Gary chases him while Declan and Leaf laugh. The group is seen walking, all of their pokemon out, even Fearow. The trees are less dense and through the canopy, you can tell that the sun is beginning to set. Leaf: At this rate, we’ll be in Pewter City by sundown! Declan and Gary: And one step closer to my first gym badge! They look at each other. Declan and Gary: Hey! The entire group laughs, even the pokemon, even if it’s just a small snicker from Fearow. Narrator: And so, our hero and his friends have made it through the toughest parts of Viridian Forest with almost no trouble! But how will the events of Viridian City and the young Samurai affect the rest of Declan’s journey? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan's Charmander is fully healed. * Declan's burn is diagnosed * The group sets their sights on Pewter City * The group ventures through Viridian Forest and meets Samurai in the process * Chansey and Pinsir is introduced for the first time * Declan beats Samurai in a battle * Declan's Charmander reveals the moves Smoke Screen and Ember Characters * Declan Perez * Leaf * Gary * Nurse Joy * Samurai Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Pinsir (Samurai's) * Bulbasaur (Leaf's) * Rattata (Leaf's) * Fearow (Leaf's) * Squirtle (Gary's) * Pidgey (Gary's) Trivia * This episode was aired earlier than anticipated, due to the encouragement of Steve. * Declan's burn, which was foreshadowed in the last episode, is confirmed to have more impact on the plot than what meets the eye. * Declan's battle with Samurai is the first trainer battle to be seen in full. * Despite largely taking place in Viridian Forest, an area known for wild pokemon, every pokemon seen in this movie is owned by a trainer. * Charmander's ember taking a different form will be explained next episode. Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best